Assassination
by ThunderNyx
Summary: This is when Sakura is a princess but nobody knows except for a handful of people... Sakura and Sasuke go on a mission and she pieces back her past and finds out that she is adopted and her parents were killed by the evil villain Karin! *le gasp*


"SAKURA!" Sasuke shouted

You might be wondering why the Sasuke, the cold, heartless, man was shouting for Sakura, well then let's go back to earlier that day…..

"Tsunade-shishou, I do not want to take assassination mission with emo dude" Sakura complained

"Sakura, I have no choice he's the only ninja available, Naruto, Hinata and Neji are on a mission to escort Princess Koyuki to the Land of spring, and Kakashi and his fellow jounins went to investigate about the Akatsuki, so you really have no choice but to take him." Tsunade said

"It's not like I want to take this mission with a helpless little girl" Sasuke mumbled

"What was that Sasuke? I am not a helpless little girl anymore I'll show you! CHA!" Sakura shouted and marched outside the office with confidence

"Well Sasuke you sure did help me out" Tsunade thanked

"Well it is true" Sasuke said

"Now Sasuke I need to warn you about something" Tsunade said

"What?" Sasuke replied

"The person you're assassinating, is aiming for Sakura" Tsunade warned

"Why are they aiming for Sakura?" Sasuke asked

"It's a long story, I'll tell you when you get back, now go Sakura's probably getting impatient" Tsunade said

"Hai!" Sasuke replied

Sasuke walked out of the office and saw Sakura talking to Kiba; he just strolled by them and once Sakura saw a glimpse of him she right away said bye to Kiba and followed him.

"Hey what took you so long?" Sakura asked

"Tsunade just told me a few things" Sasuke answered

"Oh ok, are we going to leave now?" Sakura asked

"No, grab your weapons first, we'll meet at the north exit" Sasuke answered

"OK" Sakura said

AT THE NORTH EXIT

Sakura was walking to where they were going to meet, she arrive at the meeting point and Sasuke was already there

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called out

"_**The Kun is back ^_^" Inner Sasuke rejoiced**_

"**Shut up inner" Sasuke argued**

"_**I know that you're happy too, you dream of her a lot, you always dream of having your kids with her" inner Sasuke said**_

"**Alright, alright you win you win" Sasuke said**

"You ready to leave Sakura?" Sasuke asked

"Yep, let's go and kill this guy" Sakura said

After traveling for about three hours, Sasuke and Sakura ran into some people

"Well look who's here Kaminari" Rai said

"Oooh the little princess that Aoi was talking about" Kaminari said

"Who are you people?" Sakura asked

"I am Kaminari and he's Rai" Kaminari said

"Go!" Rai shouted and threw a shuriken aimed at Sakura's neck but Sasuke deflected it with his own shuriken

"Run" whispered Sasuke to Sakura

So Sakura escaped because the two were arguing at why Kaminari didn't do anything, so Sasuke just killed them with his chidori

"Idiots" Sasuke said

"Sakura where are you? The coast is clear" Sasuke shouted

"Sasuke-kun why did they call me princess?" Sakura asked

"I don't know either Sakura" Sasuke answered

"Oh ok, let's go" Sakura said hopping off to the other trees and soon Sasuke followed her

After a couple of hours had passed the sun began to set and they were almost at their destination but Sakura was too tired to continue, so they settled inside a cave behind a waterfall.

"We'll rest up here tonight" Sasuke said as he was taking his sleeping bag out

"Ok" Sakura replied pulling her sleeping bag out too

"I'll get some firewood, you stay here Sakura" Sasuke said

"Ok" Sakura replied

After 30 minutes Sasuke came back with enough firewood to last them the night

"Sakura I'm back!" Sasuke shouted trying to find the pink haired beauty

"Mmmm" Sakura murmured

Sasuke decided to start a fire to see what Sakura is doing since he can't see anything in the dark.

He lit the firewood with his fireball jutsu, and he saw Sakura fast asleep.

"I wonder if she'd already eaten" Sasuke wondered to himself.

He decided that he was going to take the first shift.

After four hours he woke Sakura up,

"Sakura, wake up" Sasuke said as he nudged Sakura softly

"mmmmm" Sakura replied

"Sakura wake up" Sasuke said nudging her harder

"Mmmmmm"Sakura replied

"Sakura, wake up!" Sasuke said as he nudged her with all his strength

"I'M UP, I'M UP, What's the problem?" Sakura said in a panicky voice

"There is no problem, it's your shift" Sasuke said

"Ok" Sakura replied

5 hours later

"Sasuke let's continue our journey" Sakura said nudging Sasuke awake

"Alright, alright but let me fix the sleeping bags first" Sasuke said

"Let me help you" Sakura said

"Ok" Sasuke replied

Suddenly Sakura cut her pointer finger and thumb right in the middle when she was trying to pick up the rock that was on the bottom corner of the sleeping bag

Sakura gasped and Sasuke almost had a whiplash with speed he turned his head around

"What happened?" Sasuke asked

"I think I cut my fingers" Sakura said

"Let me see" Sasuke said

"Here" Sakura said as she showed him her fingers, sure enough there was a cut on her finger, Sasuke decided to wrap her fingers and thought to himself that he would need to protect her more carefully since she is very clumsy although she is a medic-nin.

So Sakura and Sasuke continued their journey to the land of waves.

Once they reached the port to land of the waves, they had to ride a small fishing boat enough for 5 people including the person who drive the boat; the boat ride took about 5 minutes.

Once they reached the land of waves they had a bit of trouble since everyone there knew about little princess, luckily though a friend of Sakura was there to help them. After their fight, Sakura's friend, Nobue escorted them to his house

"It's great to see you again Nobue" Sakura said while kissing his forehead

Sasuke got mad at this act

"Nobue, this is Sasuke, he's working with me to find out what's been happening out here in the waves, cause lately a lot of people are getting killed here, am I right?" Sakura said

"Yep, there certainly is a lot of people getting killed here nowadays, I'm thinking it's because of the way they run the village now" Nobue said

"What's wrong with the way they run this place now?" Sasuke asked

"Well, before they used to allow strangers from other villages but nowadays, they barely even let villagers through" Nobue explained

"What kind of villagers?" Sasuke asked

"The villagers from here" Nobue answered

"Why would they do that?" Sakura asked

"I dont know, but Karina has run this place very rudely, she treats us as her slaves" Nobue answered

"Ohh" Sakura said

"Come on, we should get to the house, I bet you're very tired from your journey" Nobue offered

"Ok" Sakura said

**'He better not have any feelings for her or I'll have to kill him' Inner Sasuke said**

**'Hey, why don't you shut up" Sasuke told his inner**

* * *

><p>Well hello there fellow readers, I'm back with a new story, and this is gonna be in a few chapters and it might take a couple of weeks before i update but if you want me to update it right away please mention me on twitter nicolequintos10..<p>

THANKS AND PLEASE CLICK THE 'REVIEW' BUTTON!


End file.
